Angel of Light
by Yunalesca Strife
Summary: This is a long poem about what Aeris becomes after her death.


Angel of Light

This is just a poem I wrote when I couldn't sleep.I wrote it about a year ago so it's pretty old.This is the first poem I've written that I have actually tried to rhyme so it might sound pretty bad.I know it's very long but it's in the form of a story.It's in Aeris' POV.And I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

~*~

Angel of Light

I started to walk down the glass steps

And I thought

Exactly what for have I fought?

Freedom?

Peace?

The horrible pain inside me that I've wanted to ease?

I always do this to myself as I walk

Or else, to myself I start to talk

Of nonsense.

I came upon the altar on which I must pray.

I must kneel here now and start to say

Those special words mother sang to me.

She told me to remember them

That they would be my destiny.

I heard the words of the abomination Jenova.

"You are too late Cetra

I have already won".

I knew right then she would use her son

To stop me.

I ended my prayer and fell to sleep.

I knew when Cloud came

Me from danger he would surely keep.

I sensed Cloud was there.

He softly whispered my name.

His tender, loving voice

Was always the same

When he spoke to me.

I thought I was safe.

I thought I was free.

But the One Winged Angel came down

And plunged his sword of burning hatred into me.

I looked into his eyes

And I could see

Jenova's eyes

Leering back at me.

By then the pain was too much to bear.

Of course Jenova will kill me

Without a single care.

To Sephiroth I whispered

" I forgive you

But not the creature you once preferred

Over your true mother".

I saw a tear form in his eye.

But Jenova didn't let it fall

For behind Jenova's evil will

The true Sephiroth would call

For freedom.

Cloud gently caught me.

I was mortally wounded

As he could see.

He silently whispered "No"

As his first tear fell onto me.

I looked at him

With a look full of hope

And a dream that could never be.

But no.

I was wrong.

Through death

If he does remember me.

That's when

That one beautiful dream

Could become a true reality.

"Remember", I said with my last living breath

"What I said in the forest back then.

I shall return to you my dear Cloud

When this quest for freedom is at its end".

With that

I blacked out.

My spirit rose up

And I watched what would happen next.

Sephiroth and Cloud fighting verbally.

Clouds anger was at it's best.

As he spoke those heartfelt words

A tear came to my eye.

He finished what he had to say

And sadly I started to cry.

Those words about me.

Were they actually true?

Would I never come back to life?

Would I never laugh, smile or get angry again?

Would I never become Aeris Strife?

But there was Tifa.

Another like me

Who was enchanted by this man.

But there is no one, you see

Who has ever loved him more than me.

More than this very ancient land.

Jenova called him a puppet

And ran.

But not before leaving

A monster at hand.

Vincent and Nanaki suddenly came by.

To deal with the monster Jenova left behind.

Cloud then rushed to my lifeless body's side

And left Vincent and Nanaki to make the monster die.

I went to Cloud

And to my surprise

He wept sadly over my body.

His beautiful Mako eyes

Filled with tears just for me.

And I too wept quietly.

But then I realized

That I wasn't truly gone.

I will always be with him.

Always by his side.

And one day

I will be revived

And spend the rest of my true life with him.

The monster was dead.

Everyone was standing over me.

I saw a tear in Nanaki's eye

And I thought I heard Vincent sigh.

But no one spoke for minutes at a time.

I wanted to yell.

I wanted to scream.

I'm right here!

Is this merely a horrid dream?

Nanaki tuned to the steps

And started to run.

I knew he was thinking

Of all the fun

We had together.

Then at the top

Of the steps he did stop

To give one last saddening howl

To the heavens asking why.

And he sat there for a moment

As if waiting for an answer from the sky.

Vincent soon followed

After hearing those cries.

I could see tears flowing

From those suffering crimson eyes.

As he walked up the stairs

I could hear him say

His final good-bye to me

In a very heartbroken way.

Now it was just Cloud.

With my spirit silent behind him

He picked me up and walked toward the lake

A good resting place for me

He thought

That's what this would make.

He placed me in the water

And closed his eyes.

He saw the promises he made to me

All turn into lies.

A world without me

Is what he tried to see.

But it was impossible.

To him

A life without me meant

A life without happiness.

A life without hope.

A life without love.

He tried thinking of suicide.

But then I know that he would find

That I would never approve of it

So he would never do it.

That is when he opened his eyes

And he looked upon me.

That is when I realized

That he actually loved me.

He kissed me softly on the lips

And stroked my hair lovingly.

I wanted to kiss him back

And say to him longingly

"I am still with you Cloud Strife

And I always will be!"

And like he heard me

A smile appeared on his face.

And he softly whispered back to me.

"I, Cloud Strife

Will avenge you my dear angel of light.

Versus Jenova I shall fight.

And when I win

I will find

The one true way

To bring you back to life".

And with that

Of me he let go

And as I slowly descended the icy waters below

I saw crystalline tears run down his face again.

But this time

They were tears of hope.

Hope of finding me again.

I know he could bring me back

Because the powers of love he did not lack.

The power of love is the one true key

That is what he will soon see.

I watched as my body disappeared below.

I looked behind me and my back started to show

Wings?

Am I seeing right?

Am I becoming a dove that will one day take flight?

No.

I am becoming what he needs me to be.

His protector from evil.

His bringer of might.

His healer of wounds.

His Guardian Angel of Light.

~*~

Heheheh, long enough?It was my first poem and it's pretty old so try not to be too hard on me. ^_^By the way, punctuation didn't really matter to me for this poem and I know it's full of mistakes.I have many other poems that sound A LOT better, but this was my first one and I kinda like it.But anyway, pleeeeeaaaassseee review!It would make my day a lot happier! ^_~

Yunalesca Strife ^_^


End file.
